TIMES of Trouble
by Tohda
Summary: james, sirius and lupin started out what they thought was a normal day which ended up to be the best and worst adventure of their lives...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: not my characters. All belong to JK Rowling but plot is mine. I am not good at these things but well, just don't sue. Not my characters unless you see names not in this topic/book.  
  
  
  
"Potter, wake up!!!"  
James groaned and turned over and fell off the bed as someone bounced on it.  
"SIRIUS!!!" James hollered, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!"  
"Good morning to you,too," Sirius said,dryly, "Come on, sleepyhead, it's our day to …uh, you-know-what…" Sirius stammered as Mrs. Potter entered the room.

At this, James sat up. He saw Lupin sitting on his bed while Sirius continuously bounced on it.  
"Today?" he asked.  
"Today?" Sirius mimicked, "Well, duh, what else? Let's go!"

"Go where?" Mrs. Potter asked James.

"Uh…" James just stared at his mom.

" Visit  my new neighbor," Lupin cut in.  
"Haven't eaten yet…" James yawned and then choked on a piece of candy.  
"There, you're finished. Let's go," Sirius pulled James and Lupin out of the room. "Bye, Mrs. Potter!"  
"Be careful!" James' mother called after them.


	2. The Prank

Chapter 1: The Prank  
  
"Gee, Remus, never knew you could lie with a straight face," Sirius commented. "I mean, James, sure. But you? The first time."  
  
The three were already outside.  
  
"What exactly are we going to do? Test OUR new inventions or YOURS?" James asked, knowing that Sirius had a way of twisting his plans to suit his own.  
  
"Mine." Sirius answered, " Honestly, it's my turn." He pulled out something that looked like a piece of parchment.  
  
"What's that?" Lupin asked.  
  
"A nameless invention. Still have to think of the best name for it." Sirius said.  
  
"Oh, very nice. A nameless creation. That's something new. Exactly what does it do?" James asked.  
  
"We are going to test it, aren't we? Why not wait till then?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Well, we have to be cautious after what happened the last time." Lupin said.  
  
"The last time?" Sirius thought for a moment. "Oh, THAT last time. It was nothing. It was a pretty harmless thing."  
  
"You mean blowing up Snape's house was nothing?" James asked.  
  
"Yeah, I thought we were really in for it big time. It's a good thing the ministry didn't realize that it was just us." Lupin reminded them.  
  
" Ah, well, that git deserved it. He was always against everything we do. I bet if we saved the whole world, he'll still be against us." Sirius said. He ran to the other side of the street and placed the parchment down. He ran back to where they were and they hid behind some bushes while waiting for the victim.  
  
" How exactly is it going to trigger that thing?" James asked.  
  
"Well, if anyone, other than the three of us touches it, it will ex-" Sirius stopped while Lupin and James looked at him expectantly.  
  
"Yes, Sirius? What will it do?" James asked.  
  
"Nothing. Just you wait!" Sirius said.  
  
  
  
After a few hours, nothing happened. The three boys were so bored; they started making bets on how long they would have to wait.  
  
"I say five more hours." Lupin said.  
  
"No, I say we'll be waiting the whole day." James said, playing with a stick.  
  
"Oh, come on, it can't be that bad." Sirius said, brightly. " I say five more minutes."  
  
"I say two days." Lupin said.  
  
"Five." James added.  
  
"That's it! I say someone is about to pick it up!" Before Sirius could say anything more-  
  
BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sirius burst out laughing. Lupin and James looked at each other in alarm.  
  
"Good grief, Sirius! What was that?" James asked.  
  
" Don't worry!" Sirius said. " It would just-"  
  
Before Sirius could explain, James and Lupin already saw the work of the trick.  
  
"EEP!" Lupin stared at the person behind Sirius.  
  
"What?" Sirius asked. James and Lupin pointed at his back. Sirius turned and then jumped in surprise and horror.  
  
"Yikes! Am I going to be expelled from Hogwarts before I even got in?" Sirius asked. Dumbledore smiled at the three boys.  
  
"Of course not," Dumbledore said. "Perhaps I should just take some points from whichever house you are sorted into."  
  
The three boys smiled in relief.  
  
"So, boys, having fun?" Dumbledore asked.The three nodded.  
  
" That's nice. By the time you start schooling, you won't have much time for that." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Oh, but we can now do magic, right?" James asked. "Why do you ask? Planning to make more mischief?" Dumbledore asked. James smiled innocently.  
  
"Of course not. We'll be mature by eleven." He said.  
  
"Is that a fact?" Dumbledore asked, smiling. Then, " Well, I must get going. I have business to attend to."  
  
"Oh, wait, Dumbledore, sir." Sirius said. He got his little wand. Dumbledore looked at him.  
  
"And where did you get that?" He asked.  
  
"Ah, my parents got it for my birthday gift last year." Sirius raised his hand. "I'll fix you up!"  
  
Before he could do anything, James pushed him away.  
  
"I'll do it, Sirius. You might blow him up."  
  
But before James could do anything, Lupin pushed him away.  
  
" Don't worry, James. I'll do it. You might end up burning him."  
  
Before Lupin could do anything, James and Sirius pulled him away.  
  
"No, Remus. You might make him sick." Before the three could do anything more, Dumbledore held up his hand to stop them.  
  
"Don't worry, boys. Remember, some things are better left the way they are." He said. The three, their wands out, looked at him in disbelief.  
  
"You mean, you're going to go around wearing flowers on your hair and ribbons on you beard not to mention the bird's nest on your hat because some things are better left the way they are?" Sirius asked, bluntly. Dumbledore smiled.  
  
" I'll remember the 200 points I must get from your house, Sirius." He said.  
  
" 200?! Good grief! That much?! We'll be out of running for the house cup! 100 points!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"I'll give you a chance. I won't take 200 or 100. I'll take 50." Dumbledore winked and then left.  
  
  
  
Author's notes: I'm very sorry for taking so long with the story. I haven't had much free time and I don't have a pc at home and I can't keep on going to the internet café after school. But thanks for being patient and thanks Faye for updating me on what's happening! 


	3. Time Magic

Chapter 2: Time Magic  
  
"I thought we were in trouble for sure!" Lupin sighed with relief.  
  
"Nah, it was nothing." Sirius said, nonchalantly.  
  
"Nothing?! You panicked like mad!" James exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, well." Sirius shrugged. Just then, they passed an old looking house that was far from any other house. It seemed to be the only one in the subdivision.  
  
"Hey, what do you say we go in?" James said.  
  
" Cool!" Sirius agreed instantly.  
  
" I don't know, guys. What if there's someone living there? Or what if there's something evil inside?" Lupin said, hesitantly.  
  
" Nah," Sirius said.  
  
" Okay." Lupin said. "Let's go."  
  
The three entered the house. Sirius and James entered first. Just as Lupin entered, the door shut behind them. They all jumped in surprise.  
  
"No need to bang the door, Remus Lupin! You're going to kill us from fright!" James said, jokingly, sounding a bit scared.  
  
"I did not bang the door and you know it!" Lupin said.  
  
"It's okay. Let's go upstairs. I hear the attic is the best part of any old house." Sirius said.  
  
"Can I make an exception?" Lupin muttered.  
  
Reaching the attic, the trio saw many magic books and some weird things.  
  
"Hey, check this out!"  
  
"Wow! Cards!"  
  
"Hey, Cool books!"  
  
"WOW!!!!! Magic!"  
  
They were all touching the treasure in the house. Just then, Sirius found a weird medallion on the table. It was very dusty.  
  
"Hey, guys. Look!" he showed it to the others. He blew the dust off and they looked at the weird engraving on the medallion.  
  
"Whoa, it's cool!" Lupin exclaimed. James found two more medallions.  
  
"Hey, it seems as though these were made for us!" He joked. " Enough for the three of us!" He handed one to Lupin. They were fingering the medallions on their palm when it happened. There was a bright light and they shield their eyes from the bright glare. When they placed their hands down, they found themselves outside. Only, the place seemed different.  
  
"Where are we?" Lupin asked.  
  
"I don't know." Sirius answered. The three started walking around and soon came upon three kids their age.  
  
"Let's ask for directions!" James suggested.  
  
"Good!" The other two agreed. They called the three kids.  
  
"Hey there! Can you help us?" Sirius asked. When the three kids turned, James, Lupin and Sirius gasped. The other three kids gaped at them.  
  
"Who are you?" they all asked in unison. They were looking at themselves!  
  
"I'm James Potter." James said, offering his hand. His look-alike took and shook it.  
  
"Potter? I'm a Potter, too! But I never heard of you. Are you a distant relative?" the kid asked. And when they all knew each other, James, Lupin, and Sirius gaped at the three kids. Could it be? Could they have gone back to time? How else could they be meeting their fathers who look their age? 


	4. The Past

Chapter 3: The Past  
  
"Gee, guys, this is scary!" James remarked as he, Sirius and Lupin gathered together for the time being. " I mean, how the heck did we arrive in this place.time?"  
  
"Think you're the only one afraid?" Lupin asked. "This is weird. Do you think it has something to do with the medallions? I mean, they were a bit weird despite the cool engravings and all."  
  
"Who knows?" Sirius remarked. "But while we're here, let's check out the latest joke shop. Who knows? We might be able to get rich donating our tricks. I mean, we are in the olden times."  
  
"I think only one of us fail to see the seriousness of the situation," Lupin said, dryly.  
  
"Sirius, not the time." James said.  
  
"Alright. Gee, you'd think we're gonna kill ourselves or something just trying to be rich in another time." Sirius said. "What? Are we gonna tell them where we're from or what?"  
  
"I think not. What good will it do, telling them?" James replied.  
  
"What if they can help us?" Lupin asked.  
  
"So we're going to tell them?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Won't hurt to try." Lupin answered and they all walked back to where their fathers were standing.  
  
"Hey, um. can you guys help us or something?" James asked.  
  
"We'll try. What's the problem?" his father asked. James looked at Sirius. Then, he looked at Lupin.  
  
"Okay, here's the story," James began. "Sirius, Lupin and I were out on a nice and sunny day, walking around when we reached this certain house. It wasn't just a house. It was an old, really old house. And we sort of went inside and well, in the attic, we found these medallions with those weird engravings and all and then, there was this bright light and well, here we are." James finished lamely.  
  
The three boys from the past just looked at him questioningly.  
  
"That's it." James stammered.  
  
"So?" Lupin's father asked.  
  
"Um, we're from the future.no, present time and well, we're wondering if you know a way for us to get back." Sirius said.  
  
"Oh." the three boys looked at each other while Lupin James and Sirius waited.  
  
"Perhaps Professor Dumbledore can help!" Sirius' father exclaimed.  
  
"Um." Sirius looked at his friends. They were probably gonna get in trouble before they were even born if they asked Dumbledore's help. "I think not."  
  
"Well, we don't know how to help you but since you did come from the present, can you tell us what had happened to us?" Lupin's father asked.  
  
"Uh, well." Lupin hesitated. Then, he blurted out, " Well, you got married and had a son. That's me."  
  
"I got married?!" Lupin's father exclaimed and the other two boys from the past laughed.  
  
"Hey, Potter and Black got married, too!" Lupin said.  
  
"I hope I married a beauty." James' father commented.  
  
"I hope I married a good person." Sirius' father muttered.  
  
"Nah, I think you married an ugly." James muttered softly, thinking of his mother whenever she loses her temper.  
  
"Don't worry, dad, you married a great person!" Sirius told his dad. "She falls for tricks easily!"  
  
"Good grief! I don't want a chicken for a wife! Frankly speaking, I don't want to get married!" Sirius' father exclaimed.  
  
"No choice." James' father told him. James, Sirius and Lupin looked at each other. This was hopeless. Perhaps they should try messing with the medallions the way they did before they got transported to the past.  
  
"Hey, we gotta go." Lupin told the three boys. He, James and Sirius got the medallions.  
  
FLASH!!! 


	5. The Present Time

Chapter 4: The Present Time  
  
"Please tell me we're back." James said. Lupin ran downstairs and after a few minutes, he ran back up to the attic.  
  
"We're back!" He exclaimed.  
  
"How sure are you?" Sirius muttered.  
  
"Real sure. The tree outside is still the old tree that we passed by and not the newly sprouted one during the time of our fathers." Lupin said.  
  
"Yehey! We're back!" Sirius and James ran down.  
  
"Hey, wait for me!" Lupin ran after them. they all ran to James' house first. When they reached the place, James knocked on the door. When someone opened the door, James yelled in surprise. "Ahh!!! Who are you?!"  
  
"That's not funny, James, now come in for snacks." The woman who answered the door said.  
  
"Who are you?" James asked. "What are you doing in our house?"  
  
"James, I'm tired of this, stop playing tricks with your mom." The woman said, exasperated.  
  
"Mom? What do you mean 'mom'? You're not my mom!" James yelled. Just then, his father came.  
  
"What's all the yelling about, James?" His father asked.  
  
"Who is that woman?" James pointed at the woman. His father looked at him in a weird way.  
  
"She's your mother. Now if you wouldn't mind, some of our neighbor's are working and they need their peace so please lower down your voice." James' father went back inside the house with James looking at his departing back.  
  
"Uh, I think I ain't coming home yet." James pulled Lupin and Sirius and ran down the street.  
  
  
  
"I bet my parents are still the same." Sirius boasted, knocking on the door of his house. Just as he said that, the door opened and Sirius faced his father. Sirius smiled and then, "Hey, dad, mom home yet?"  
  
"She's in the kitchen. Come in, all of you." Sirius' father said. When they all entered, Sirius ran to the kitchen. Before any of them could say anything more, they heard a great shout.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! WHO ARE YOU?????!!!!!"  
  
Lupin, James and Sirius' father ran to the kitchen. They found Sirius running from a woman.  
  
"Sirius, why are you running from your mother?" Sirius' dad asked him.  
  
"What do you mean 'mother'? My mother's a lot more beautiful than that!" Sirius yelled. He ran out of the door. James and Lupin looked at the father and mother.  
  
"Uh, sorry about that. We gotta go." They both ran after Sirius.  
  
  
  
"I don't think so." Lupin said.  
  
"How come?" James asked. "You don't want to see if things had changed for you?"  
  
"Seeing the change in your family, I don't think I want to know about the change in mine." Lupin said. "Something's wrong and I think it's because we told our fathers when they were teens what was in store for them."  
  
"You mean." Sirius started.  
  
"Yep, we weren't supposed to tell them about the future. or in our case, the present. Remember, they said they don't want to get married? Well, they also knew the qualities of those they married and perhaps they decided to not marry people with those qualities they don't like and so, we end up finding different mothers. It's a miracle we haven't changed." Lupin explained.  
  
"I think we already changed." James said softly. "You don't have the small features of your mother that only your dad, Sirius and I knew. And I think Sirius and I have lost what we took after our mothers."  
  
"But we can't let this stay this way! We have to go back and change things back to normal!" Sirius said.  
  
"It's going to be hard. We have to erase every trace of our time from whichever time we stumble to." Lupin said.  
  
"Alright." James agreed.  
  
And so, they went back to the old house and got the medallions.  
  
FLASH!!! 


	6. Future

Chapter 5: Future  
  
"I don't like this." Lupin said. "I don't like this at all. where are we? this doesn't look like the place where we landed when we went back to the past."  
  
"I don't think we're in the past." James said, quietly. They all looked around.  
  
"Good grief, Remus!" Sirius exclaimed as some poeple passed by them. "That looks like you!"  
  
Lupin looked at the man Sirius was talking about. He did have some resemblance to the man but that was all. Or was it? It was late and the moon was full and the man was with some people, three kids and three adults, one of them unconscious.  
  
"Hey," James exclaimed. "That's you, Sirius! And that looks like Peter!"  
  
Before any of them could do or say anything more, they saw the man who looked like Lupin turn into a werewolf. They all screamed. Lupin just told them to calm down but saw that he was alone. James and Sirius were far away from him. Waiting.  
  
"You never told us that you were a werewolf!" James yelled.  
  
"I was afraid this would happen. That you guys won't befriend me anymore." Lupin yelled back.  
  
"Then how come you don't trust us if you want to have friends?" Sirius said. "And aren't you going to change?"  
  
"To a werewolf? I don't know why I'm not changing. Probably because there's another me in this place." Lupin said.  
  
"Good!" James and Sirius went to him.  
  
"We aren't going to desert you because of that. But where would you get friends if you ate them up?" James asked. Lupin smiled.  
  
"I say we landed in the future." Sirius muttered.  
  
"Oh joy, you just figured it out now?" James asked.  
  
"Some people are so late in figuring things out..." Lupin said. Sirius stuck his tongue out at them.  
  
"Wonder why I'm not around." James said.  
  
"What if we ask the future Sirius or me?" Lupin suggested.  
  
"But it might change things." James said.  
  
"For just this time. Besides, if we fixed the past, the future will go on if the present went on as it should." Lupin said.  
  
"Alright." James agreed.  
  
  
  
And so, the three boys went to find the future Sirius or Lupin. Finding no one, They asked a boy who looked like James.  
  
"Hey,kid, do you know any James Potter?" Sirius asked. The kid looked at him.  
  
"Yeah. He was my dad," the boy answered. The three looked at each other.  
  
"What do you mean 'was'?" Lupin asked.  
  
"You don't know?" the boy asked. "He was killed by Voldemort. And it was all because of Peter Pettigrew."  
  
"Peter Pettigrew?!" the three exclaimed.  
  
"Yes. He told Voldemort where my dad and mom were staying and so, they were murdered. But Sirius is being framed for the murder." The boy said, "Wait, you won't tell anyone, won't you? You don't look like you're from this place...or time."  
  
"I can't believe I'm dead." James muttered.  
  
"I can't believe I'm framed." Sirius muttered.  
  
"I can't believe I'm a teacher." Lupin muttered. The boy looked at them, weirdly.  
  
"What's your name?" James asked the boy.  
  
"Harry Potter." the boy replied.  
  
  
  
  
  
"That Pettigrew! Just wait till I get my hands on him! I'm going to kill him!!!!" Sirius yelled.  
  
"I can't believe he had James killed!" Lupin said.  
  
"I know! And how dare he frame me and he probably caused all the bad things that happened in the future! Now how is James going to stay with us or take care of his son? He and his future wife are dead!" Sirius said.  
  
"I have just one thing to say." James said. the two turned to look at him.  
  
"If you don't want me being dead," James said, calmly, "Will you guys quit talking as though I'm not around?"  
  
The two grinned sheepishly. James grinned back.  
  
"Let's go back." He suggested.  
  
FLASH 


End file.
